


ninety-seven percent

by Piriluk (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piriluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cool rainy days, cuddles on the couch and rediscovery of one's raging desires equates to... / rinlen. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninety-seven percent

**Author's Note:**

> haha who's ready for more shitposting,
> 
> i should be studying for my first uni exams or at least be doing something /useful/ like betaing, but this drabble idea like jumped out and hit me in the face, and so,

**ninety-seven percent**

He'd gone into some strange sort of daze, high on her proximity - her scent, her warmth, the sound of her slow, rhythmic breathing. Their positions were too far an advantage for his little horndog heart, and _God forbid_ someone ever give him _that_ sort of power.

They would always do this - curl up on the couch together on rainy cold days and enjoy each others company - it was just routine they'd developed since they were kids. But _hell_ , the fact that he'd only just discovered his inner desires and kinks _now_ , with the cutest girl _ever_ using him as a pillow - that was bad news.

Automatically, not even processing his actions, he murmured down at Rin's resting, angelic face, "I love you."

Len immediately froze, realising what he'd done. For a moment, time seemed to slow down - it was just him and his internal panic, his thudding heart. Relief washed over him when he thought she hadn't heard him, or she'd fallen asleep, but then her eyelids fluttered open and pink lips parted.

Shit.

He was ready for a hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up when she asked sleepily, "Are you sure?"

"Um," he fumbled, feeling his skin break out in flames. "Uh…"

Rin stretched up against him, arms reaching out to hook around the back of his neck. Her sweater hitched above her belly button, exposing pale, soft skin he fantasized touching for _years_. "Mmm?" She gave him a lazy smile, eyelids drooping slightly.

Len knew that this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Uh… yes, yes. I'm - I'm sure. I'm 97% sure," he blurted, a stream of stupidity escaping his lips before he could reign it in. Why, oh _why -_

"97%, huh?" she echoed, "Why 97%? What's the other 3%?"

Oh, God. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, then reopened them. She stared up at him very intently, curious, waiting. "The 3% is… is my uncontrollable, secret desires for Kaito and his abs."

No, no, _no_. Why. What. That wasn't supposed to happen.

(But Kaito's abs were pretty nice - not that Len would ever _admit_ that.)

Rin blinked, before she began to snicker. "Yeah," she said. "Me too. Kaito's body is pretty impressive." She then adjusted her position on his lap, moving her head higher up his chest. Her warm breath fanned out over his face.

"But, between you and me, Len," she continued in a low voice, the smile never once leaving her face. "I'd much rather yours."

Huh?

Before he could piece her answer together, Rin placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips.

"I love you too, you silly goof," she whispered into his mouth.

There, he melted into her like chocolate. He was wound so very tight around her pinky finger, and she knew it.

For the rest of the afternoon, they never moved from the couch, too comfortable in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i will now continue to kick my ass for the rest of the weekend. (eelwitch's kisses on ffn gave me a bit of life to write some fluff.)


End file.
